She Meant It
by silentwinterstorm
Summary: Harry leaves Hermione a letter telling her he may not come back. Ficlette. HHr. A little fluff.


A/N- Err. reflection ficlette? I guess. Disclaimer- I own nothing. Well. yea... I own nothing *pout*  
  
She Meant It  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I'm so sorry to be writing this. I never meant for things to end this way. I honestly didn't. I never meant to leave you, never dreamt of it. Although you mean the world to me, and I can't imagine my life without you, I have to leave right now, and I don't think I'll be coming back.  
  
If I do make it home, I will understand if you hate me. I will forever be in love with you, no matter your feelings towards me. But if you do not want to be with me because of this, I will respect that and not bother you. I love you too much to hurt you like that. I don't want to leave you now, please believe me. You know that. Don't you?  
  
If I do not come back, know that you're the one I've always loved. And promise me something; promise that you'll never forget me. You may hold my memory in distaste, regret, shame, but please, just remember. Know that you are, and have always been, the most important thing in my life. I'm so in love with you. I've lost myself in you. Without your love, I would never have made it this far.  
  
We've had some great times. The first time I laid eyes on you I knew that I would, in time, love you. Remember back in first year, when we were rescuing the stone? You told me that I was a great wizard, you gave me a hug. That was the first hug I had ever had. It meant so much to me to have someone that actually cared. When you were petrified in second year was one of the worst times in my life. That showed me just how much I relied on you. You were a part of me back then, and you still are. I saved you from the dementors in third year. I was doing that just as much for me as for you. I knew I could never function without you. You helped me so much in fourth year, with my fight with Ron, the Triwizard Tournament, Cedric. and you gave me a kiss on the cheek. It may have meant nothing to you, but it helped me get through that summer. I still had you to care about me, and that was just what I needed. In our fifth and sixth years, you were always there for me. Through thick and thin. You were my shoulder to cry on. Then it happened. We were no longer just friends. We became so much more. You are my first and only love.  
  
It is time for me to go. I will try; I'll try my best, to get back to you, even if you won't have me. If I die, I'll die fighting, standing, proud. And you can rest assured that, if I die, my last though will be of you. Of your beauty that denies words, your strength that defies nature, your intelligence that shines through everything you do, and your sheer loveliness that creates a wonderful aura around you. My last thought will be of how much I love you, what we had together, all of the years of friendship we have shared. I wish I could stay with you, to love you, to protect you, I would die for you, and that's what I'm doing. I'm going to protect you, to die for you if need be. People have called me a hero, but that is not what I am. If it came down to you or the world, I would choose you with no hesitation.  
  
I'm leaving now. I will be back by your side soon as possible, if that is God's intention. You are my one true love, my soul mate, my savior. I never meant for it to be this way.  
  
Love, with all my soul and spirit, forever yours,  
  
Harry James Potter  
  
The Boy Who Lived folded the letter, stained with tears, put it in an envelope, and laid it on her desk. He walked over to her bed, leaned down, and watched her sleep. He kissed her gently on the lips, took one last look, and walked out of the Head Girl's room.  
  
Hermione Granger woke up from a peaceful dream in the warm hours of the morning. The sun was shining through her window, landing on an envelope on her desk. She stretched, got out of her bed, and walked over to the desk. She picked up the envelope, opened it, and pulled out what was inside. There was a letter from Harry, and a ring. The ring had an inscription on the inside, it read: All my love- Harry James Potter. She smiled; he was so sweet to her.  
  
As she read his letter, her smile faded quickly. Tears ran down her face, dropping onto the paper. She was not angry with him, not angry at all. This was the boy she loved, and this boy was destined to defeat the Dark Lord. Who was she to stand in the way of fate?  
  
The days passed with no word of Harry. Hermione did not attend her classes. No one questioned why.  
  
A week from the day the letter was written, Hermione was lying on her bed, thinking of Harry, holding the ring in the palm of her hand. She heard a knock on her door and went to go open it. As she opened the door, she saw messy black hair, beautiful emerald green eyes, lightening bolt scar, and an uncharacteristically anxious look on the face of the one she loved. His eyes met hers and she started to cry, he came forward immediately and held her, trying to stop the tears. She held onto him as if her life depended on it. She took in the scent of him, that boyish smell that was Harry. She let her arms fall. "Are you angry with me?" Harry asked, in a deep, frightened voice.  
  
She looked into his eyes, smiled, put her hands on his waist and kissed him. "No, I'm not angry. I love you." And Harry knew. she meant it.  
  
~*~FIN~*~ Did you like? By the way, "put her hands on his waist and kissed him" and "knew. she meant it" are both little twirps from Dashboard Confessional's Hands Down: "With your hands on my waist and you kissed me,  
  
But you meant it and I knew that you meant it," I also put some twirps from 'love letters' I've received over the years. *memories* lol. Review and have a great day! 


End file.
